APS Extra Scenes
by wfea
Summary: Side-story to Amity Park Star. This story serves as a place for my extra-scenes or deleted scenes . Most scenes are from Patty or Danny's POV and range from their meetings to the dinner at the house. Enjoy!
1. Danny: Turn of Events

**A/N: Warning: **Do not read unless you want yourself to be UTTERLY AND COMPLETELY SPOILED FOR MY STORY _Amity Park Star_. You have been warned. :))) I would try and give you a summery of what happened, but come on, it took me 31 chapters to tell the story the first time! :P

Hello everyone! Okay, it's been four months since I wrapped up _Amity Park Star, _and, in all honesty, between vacations and work, I've had no time to work on anything APS related all summer. But I'm not going to leave you empty-handed. I promised to give you some extras, right? So this story will be dedicated to "deleted scenes" from APS. Though technically they weren't deleted, they just didn't need to be there and I only imagined them for my own sake. :) Anyway, I decided to go ahead and post this just for fun.

**Timeline:** This particular "extra" happened when Danny was twelve, two years before the setting of APS. Danny and Vlad are in Florida and Danny has already had his run-in with Clara.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

><p>Danny: Turn of Events<p>

* * *

><p>There was nothing easy about this decision. Absolutely nothing.<p>

Well, I guess there was one easy part: deciding to decide. But that was the only easy part.

Clara's words rang through my head. "..._turn your back on your ghostly nature. I can help you; you can come with me and I'll help you._"

I could turn my back on my ghostly nature. Why did that sound so...so...appealing?

The reason was because I was human too. That had to be it. But what part of me was human? I was just a half-ghost lackey of another half-ghost. The other half-ghost just happened to be at the top of the Gals in White Most Wanted List.

What did that mean? That Vlad wasn't as great as he'd made himself seem? Sure, Vlad beat me occasionally, but he was just trying to get me to do the best I could. Vlad was hard to deal with and he got mad easily, but that was just how he worked. Besides, for all I knew, that's how everyone worked. Who was to say that everyone in the world wasn't hard to deal with?

I slumped down on my bed. Vlad was downstairs, working on making a new tracker to track down the location of the next Point. He had told me not to bother him today for any reason. He had called off training and had locked himself in his secret lab hours ago.

Going to talk to Clara couldn't hurt, could it?

No. There was nothing harmful about going to talk to someone. Even if that someone was a ghost hunter, I could always fight her. And I could hold my own against her, too.

I was almost through the ceiling before I realized what a stupid decision this was. I sat back down. Vlad had always taught me to fear ghost hunters. He had told me time and time again that they were nothing but bothersome. The only thing they did was make life harder for ghosts like us to live in the world.

I think that thought was what finally convinced me to phase through the ceiling. Vlad used those words all the time. "_...ghosts like us..._" I didn't want to just be a ghost; I wanted to be a human being.

Not too many minutes later, I flew by a building that held on it the same design as did the card Clara had given me two nights before. My eyebrows lowered in determination as I landed, invisibly, in a more secluded area near the building and changed back to human. Before I made my way inside, I looked at the white gritty substance that was spread all over the grass and sidewalk. I then looked to my right and saw a massive collection of the stuff. I walked toward it, and saw a huge body of water. The ocean.

I smiled. If I did end up deciding to turn my back on Vlad forever, I would want Clara to let me live here.

I shook my head and remembered that time was valuable. If Vlad decided to check up on me and saw that I wasn't in my room, I would get in loads of trouble.

I walked through the huge glass doors in the front of the building. I stopped in the middle of the huge room. I looked right, searching for any sign of Clara. All I saw was a wall lined with computers and a gift shop. Then I looked off to the left and saw a huge desk with five or six people milling around it. Further to the left was a huge dining room. Sitting at one of the tables was Clara.

She was looking directly at me. I bit my lip and exhaled through my nose. Slowly, I began walking toward her. I stopped walking once I was standing behind the chair opposite Clara, but I didn't sit down. Sitting down had some ring of finality. The action made me feel like there was no going back, no matter what I decided.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Are you going to sit?"

I pursed my lips and pulled the chair out. "Yeah...I guess." I sat down, not liking the strange feeling accompanied with it. I glanced around nervously.

"Don't be nervous," Clara began. She motioned around her. There was hardly a soul in the dining room. "There's hardly anyone here to overhear our conversation. Hungry?"

I was going to say no. I was going to tell her I didn't have time to eat and that I needed to get back to Vlad before he realized I was gone. I was going to tell her that I wasn't going to eat something given to me by my enemy. But before any of those words left my mouth, a man dressed in a fancy suit set two plates down on the table, one in front of Clara and one in front of me.

I raised an eyebrow. "You ordered something for me?" I asked. "How'd you know I would come?"

Clara shook her head. "I didn't. I ordered something yesterday and you didn't come. I just figured I should be a nice host, just in case you did show up."

I stared at the steaming mass of food in front of me. I'd never seen anything like it before. I saw Clara pick up her fork and take a bite of food. She looked at me pointedly. "Eat it, kid; it's not poison, I promise."

I tentatively picked up my fork and cut off an edge of the food. I stuck it in my mouth and instantly fell in love with the food. My eyes widened in amazement. Vlad had professional cooks to cook me meals everyday, but I had never tasted something as delicious as this. I took another bite.

After I swallowed, I asked, "What is this?"

Clara laughed a bit. "It's called lasagna, but that's not the reason your here." I paused with the fork halfway to my mouth when she reminded me of the reason I was here. I shut my mouth and set my fork down. Straightening up, I sighed.

"Why should I walk away from everything I know just because you've told me that you'll help me? How do I know that you won't take me to some ghost prison as soon as we're done here?" I began. There, now we had something to talk about. I didn't like being brought back to the real world. In the few moments I had been away from Vlad, I had felt a sense of freedom...a sense that was now turning into one of paranoia.

Clara smiled. "Let's start at the beginning." She set her elbow on the table and leaned into it. "Vlad is evil. Why should you believe me? Because I know that something deep inside you is telling you that whatever it is you're doing is wrong. There's got to be some feeling of regret for what you're doing."

I frowned. "How do you know what we're doing?"

She shook her head. "I don't. But you must be doing something wrong. Look, you're not just a ghost." She pointed at me. "You're human, and while humans aren't always perfect, there's something called a conscience that tells us when we're doing something wrong. And I know you've got one because if you didn't, you would've never left Vlad to come here today."

I stared at her with an open mouth and wide eyes. Then I pursed my lips and hung my head. She had hit the mark. I didn't want to be just a ghost or even just a half-ghost; I wanted someone to treat me like the human I was.

I let out a deep breath and picked at my lasagna.

"I don't understand. What is evil? Doing something when your conscience tells you not to?" I asked. The entire time I had been tracking the first Point, something inside of me had been telling me that uprooting someone from his home was wrong. Something inside of me had wanted to disobey Vlad and let the boy just live his life. I hadn't listened to that something, of course, because Vlad would've been upset. And I really doubted a conscience could beat me up like Vlad had.

Clara smiled sweetly. "That's close enough. Evil is doing bad things, to put it in elementary terms. And people who do evil things are always guilty. Even if they won't admit it to themselves, they have a feeling a guilt that has to be building inside them." Clara reached across the table and took my hand. I jumped at the touch and looked her straight in the eye. "But you're smart enough to take action on that guilty feeling you have, right? The action you need to take is to turn your back on Vlad and work against him. Whatever it is you're doing, you need to work to undo it."

I bit my lip. For some reason, I couldn't look away from Clara's eyes. Something in them was captivating...it was as if I had known this woman for as long as I had known Vlad. That was impossible, of course, but the feeling was still there, none-the-less.

I cleared my throat and pulled my hand away. I ran a hand through my hair and sat back in my chair. "I think I understand what you mean." I nodded slowly. "Yeah...I'm with you," I conceded. I couldn't believe I was going to get to leave Vlad. There would be no more bad beatings and no more yelling or kneeling. I was free!

"Well, you might want to hear the rest of what I've got to say first." I looked at her, confused. What was that supposed to mean? "First of all, if you really trust me, you'll tell me what it is you two are up to."

I sucked in a deep breath, trying to work up the nerve to spill everything to someone I barely knew. But I reminded myself about the guilty feeling that was still running a race inside of me. I needed to do something to make that guilt go away. And, at the moment, this seemed like the only option to get rid of the guilt.

"Well...there's five Points we've got to capture. We captured the first person two nights ago. They're going to be the power source for the Star Machine we're going to build. The Star is a special person that is going to give a crazy lot of power to Vlad. Oh, and the Star has to die."

Clara was sitting across the table, wide-eyed at my explanation. She shook her head. "Oh...wow. That's a lot more than I bargained for." Then she forced herself to smile. "Well, who doesn't like a challenge?"

I raised my eyebrow. "So, you don't think I'm a hopeless cause?"

She shook her head. "Of course not, but I have to warn you: turning your back on Vlad and joining me is going to be a lot harder to do than just staying with Vlad. Are you sure you want to go ahead with this?"

I quickly nodded my head, before I could think about it too long. I had already determined that working against Vlad would be hard, so why bother thinking about it again. "So when do we leave here? If we wait too long, Vlad will find me again and all this would be for nothing." I couldn't believe that I wasn't worried about Vlad finding out I was gone anymore. Since I wasn't going back, I didn't have to worry about getting caught.

"Actually, I need to explain something to you that you're probably not going to like very much, and I won't blame you if you end up changing your mind about joining me."

My eyes narrowed. What was that supposed to mean?

Clara continued. "If you decide to work against Vlad, you're not going to get away from Vlad for a long time. I'm going to need you to stay with him so we'll both have the inside information we need to take him down. If you came with me now, we would have no way of knowing what Vlad is up to. You can work undercover for me with Vlad."

I just stared at her with an uncomprehending look on my face. "What?" I asked. "The entire point of joining you is to get away from Vlad. Why would I stay _with _Vlad?"

Clara sighed and put a hand to her forehead. "Because we're going to have to eventually take him down. We can't do that now, and it will be harder to do if we don't know what he's up to. If you just go back and act like nothing has happened, you can get all the information we need to take him down quickly and effectively. You can give me information and I can prepare to take him down. And we can do all this before you two get ready to kill the Star."

"So you want me to keep on capturing people? I thought we agreed that was evil?" I asked. I was now completely confused.

Clara laughed. "It is, but if we're going to free you from Vlad forever, taking you away now will only be a temporary fix. Trust me, convincing him your still on his side is the way we need to go."

Even though I didn't want to, I could see her point. I was already on the inside; staying there would be the most advantageous position of all.

"Fine, but how will I get in touch with you?"

Clara handed me a small piece of paper with a phone number on it. "Try to memorize that number, then get rid of this paper. We can't afford Vlad finding it. I know you won't be able to get in touch with me very often, but when you get time, do it. When it's time to take him down, I find out where you are and come to you. We'll make a plan and take him down together."

I smiled and nodded. I was beginning to like this. Even if I had to put up with Vlad for another few years, it would be worth it if I could rid myself of him forever.

"One more thing," Clara began. She leaned on the table. "What's your name, kid?"

The question was such a topic-change it took me by surprise. "Why is that so important?"

"Because it shows me that you trust me enough with your identity, and it means I can trust you with this job as well."

I sat back in my chair and placed my fork down on my now-empty plate. "My name's Danny."

Clara's eyes tightened, and she looked away for a second. "Thank-you for trusting me."

I smiled and stood up, knowing I couldn't linger too long if I didn't want to get caught. "And thanks for believing in me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Picturing this scene helped me write out the last chapter of APS. This scene made it easier for me to have Danny and Patty explain everything to Jazz.

Anyone noticed the connection between this scene and Chapter 13: Home from APS? This extra scene explains why lasagna is Danny's favorite food. In Ch 13, Danny easily lies to keep his cover up.

Excerpt

_"Jazz said it was your favorite food." She looked at Danny and smiled._

_"Lasagna?" He smiled, seeming to think about something. "You know, I've only had it one time in my whole life."_

_I frowned. "And it's your favorite food?" Everyone was starting to pile food onto plates._

_"What can I say?" Danny shrugged. "It was a special occasion and it was good."_

_"What kind of special occasion?" I asked while I was dipping lasagna out of the pan. I still wanted to know every possible detail about my lost little brother._

_"It was a few years ago, and Vlad had this business deal going on. He took me to it to show off." Danny sat down across the table from me, and he looked up as he finished his story. Patty was sitting in her place next to me. "We went to this fancy restaurant and there was a bunch of meals to choose from, but I'd never heard of them before. So the lady who was hosting the thing told me to try the lasagna."_

_"And you liked it, I'm guessing?" Patty asked._

_Danny smiled. "Yeah, a lot."_

_"Well, mine's homemade, so I hope it lives up to that restaurant garbage you had," Patty commented. After that, the only noise coming out of the room was the sound of forks against plates._

End Excerpt

Thanks for reading and please review!

Please note: I give no promises on my next update. :))


	2. Danny and Patty: Chapter 4 Relations

**A/N: **Hi! It's been awhile, hasn't it? I've recently started college, and well, most of my time is spent immersed in work, ugh. But it's all good! I'm back with another "deleted scene." Now, unlike the carefully planned out APS, there is no rhyme or reason to these extra stories. I will merely post them as a write them. So...here's the next one...

Anyone ever wonder _why _you didn't get Danny's POV on quite a few things? Well, it would've given away too much, of course! But why deny you of the chance to read Danny's POV? Here it is...in neon lights! Well, not really, but you can pretend.

**Timeline: **This is set in the second half of Chapter 4, beginning with where Danny is riding with Sam and Jazz. I also threw in the same scene from this chapter from a different POV. So there ya go! Same scene with 3 POVs! (In all, including Jazz's.)

Thanks for reading! And thanks to my reviewer, who sparked this update. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four (partial): Danny: Relations<p>

* * *

><p>I was dreading the moment when Sam would get out of the car. Why? The thought of having to be alone with Jazz. Again, why? The matter was simple; she hated me. I didn't know why, but she hated me. I didn't have a clue what we were going to talk about once we let Sam out.<p>

Suddenly, Jazz slapped Sam. I jumped in surprise.

"Hey, what was that for?" Sam asked.

"You'll find out when I get back home this afternoon," Jazz answered, with a hint of anger in her tone.

Home? Did that mean the two lived together? I wondered if they were related; they didn't look it if they were.

Jazz pulled up to the curb in front of what I assumed was her house. I glanced out the window and looked at the house, confused. It looked familiar, but I couldn't place it in my memory. Sam slid out of the car and slammed the door behind her.

As I was gazing out the window, I saw the door to the house beginning to open, but before I could see who was behind the door, Jazz interrupted my thinking.

"You can come sit up front if you want," she told me. I slid to the right side of the car and opened the door. I pushed the door shut, and right after I set my hand on the passenger-side door, I caught sight of someone very familiar looking.

Clara.

There she was, standing in the doorway, staring at me with a worried expression on her face. After my initial shock of seeing her, I smiled. I couldn't believe how lucky I was! How impossible was it that Clara lived in the same town as the Star did? Taking Vlad down was going to be easier than I had ever imagined.

Clara and I would be able to meet and talk everything out in person instead of having to talk over the phone. Every difficult point that I had dreamed up in my mind vanished and was replaced by the soothing knowledge that Clara was _here_, mere minutes away from me.

But if our entire mission was suddenly easier, why did she look so worried? Her gaze kept shifting between me and Jazz. What was wrong? She looked worried. Why was she worried? I frowned.

The window rolled down. "You can open the door," Jazz said from inside the car. "I won't bite."

I shook my head and opened the door. There wasn't much I could do now anyway. Clara was shutting the door behind Sam, and Jazz was probably thinking I was crazy for standing outside for no apparent reason.

I snapped my seat belt in place once I was in the car and slumped down in the seat. There were so many things I had to think through now. I would have to find time to meet with Clara, and it would have to be somewhere and sometime Vlad couldn't find us. But at the moment, I knew I had to be more concerned easing the tension between me and Jazz. She hadn't said a word since pulling off, so I figured I should say something before things got more awkward.

"Why did we have to drop Sam off?" I asked the first thing that popped into my mind.

Jazz smiled a little. "She has to come straight home from school every afternoon because she's grounded."

"What did she do?" I asked.

"Let's just say it involved five snakes and ten mice." Even more confused than ever, I turned to look out the window. Maybe she wouldn't realize I had no clue what she was talking about.

A few moments of silence passed, and Jazz still didn't say anything. I nearly sighed. I didn't know how to keep a conversation going. I was going to have to wing it. So I said the next logical thing.

"Is she your sister? You don't look like her."

Jazz's reply was swift and sharp.

"No, she's not my sister."

"Oh," I replied. I looked back at her. "Cousin or something?" I figured they had to be related. Most people only lived together if they were related somehow; at least, I thought that was how real families worked.

"No. We're not related," Jazz replied. I raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out why she seemed so upset by this subject. "Why are you assuming that we are?" she asked. I was going to say something about it being obvious, but before I did, I remembered that she had never outright told me that that was her house. I had just picked that information up from the conversation.

"After you hit her," I began, "you said you'll be home later tonight." After another second of silence, Jazz brought up a subject.

"You have a brother or sister?" I bit my lip and didn't answer immediately. I turned to stare at the window. I didn't want to talk about this subject.

"Yes," I finally decided to answer. Telling the truth was better than lying, I supposed. Maybe she would just leave it at that.

"He or she at Casper?" I pursed my lips. Why wouldn't she shut up?

"No," I told her.

"Too young?"

"No."

"Too old?"

"No."

She didn't ask another question. I figured she must have realized this wasn't a subject I wanted to talk about. But while we on the subject, because this was the most the two of us had ever talked, I had a question for her.

"Do you have a sibling?"

I could tell the question had taken her by surprise. Even more surprising was her answer.

"It's been awhile since I've seen him, but yeah, I have a brother."

My response was instant. "I'm sorry." She looked at me, clearly surprised. I knew there was no way for her to realize that I knew exactly what she was feeling, but I wanted her know that I understood her feelings.

"M'kay. So are you ready to dig into some Spanish?" Jazz asked. She was obviously trying to change the subject now.

"Do you want to know something funny?" was my response. It was time for my big reveal.

"What?"

"Spanish is my best subject."

As we sat and talked about school stuff, all that was running through the back of my mind was how great and unexpected it was to run into Clara again. I was ready to start making plans to take Vlad down.

But I was also thinking of Jazz's nameless brother, and how I wished that, even if I never saw _my _Jazz again, this Jazz could see _her _brother again.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four (partial): Patty: Relations<p>

* * *

><p>I was sitting at the kitchen table, mulling things over. I thought about Danny nearly every day now. I didn't know how much longer I could wait until his next call. I knew that he could only get away from Vlad every now and then, but I was beginning to get worried. He hadn't called with an update for over three months. How long would it be until he and Vlad located the Star?<p>

How long until we had to work together perfectly to save an innocent person from an untimely death?

There was so much we would have to get straight before going in to attack Vlad. We would have to figure out the right time to initiate our attack. And who knew where the Star lived? He or she could be half way around the world. How would I get there? I didn't have enough money to go, let alone enough time. What would I tell Jazz and Sam? Would they ask questions?

And the scariest thought of all: what if we failed? What if...I didn't come back?

I shook my head clear of these thoughts. I didn't even know where the Star was; why should I get worked up over insignificant details that I was making up in my head?

Glancing at the clock, I knew the girls would be getting home any minute; at least, Sam had better be getting home any minute. She was still grounded for releasing those mice in the school.

Right as that thought hit me, I heard a car door shut outside. I stood up and looked out the window. Instead of parking in her usual spot, Jazz had pulled to the curb in front of the house. Sam was walking toward the front door. Confused, I started to open the door so I could talk to Sam.

As soon as the door was completely open, the back door of the car opened. I nearly fainted when I saw who was stepping out of it.

It was Danny. My eyes widened in disbelief, but I carefully masked my surprise. I couldn't afford Sam to start asking any questions.

This was bad; this was very bad.

Why that was the first thought that ran through my mind was beyond me. Hadn't I just been worried about getting in touch with Danny? And now here he was, in my town. Contacting him would be simple and taking Vlad down would be easier.

As Sam walked through the door, she asked. "You okay?"

I waved her off. "Yeah."

Danny smiled at me, but I couldn't bring myself to smile back at him. What was he doing with Jazz? Did he know she was his sister? Did Jazz know? I looked back and forth between the two of them.

The window rolled down and I heard Jazz mumble something to Danny. He got in the car right as I shut the door.

Sam was still standing in the living room. "What's up? Why were you staring at them?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Jazz drives off with a strange boy in her car and you expect me not to worry?" I asked. Sometimes keeping up a front for Sam and Jazz was exhausting; other times it was easy. This time, I wasn't sure which it was.

Sam laughed. "You know Jazz; that's no boy she's interested in. He's knew at school and she's tutoring him at the library."

I was still confused. Why was Danny in school? Were they not looking for the Star—who, I realized, must be someone in town. That would be the only reason they would be here.

"Why doesn't she just tutor him here?" I asked, moving past Sam and into the kitchen. I finally figured out that out this was one of those exhausting times. After all, I already knew the answer to my question, but I knew it would be the next _expected _question.

Sam smirked. "Because his name is Danny, and I've decided to help Jazz get over her aversion of the name Danny. I got her to offer to tutor him."

I rolled my eyes. "At least you're finally doing something good for her."

Sam smiled big. "Well, I got things to do; see ya later."

With that, Sam rushed upstairs, leaving me to wonder just where everything was going to lead to now. Would Danny or Jazz figure out the ultimate secret lurking between them. If they did, would Danny be angry with me? Would he subconsciously remember me from his childhood now that I was back in the familiar environment he may recognize? And how ironic was it that, out of all the Dannys in the world, Sam had chosen _this _Danny to be the guinea pig for Jazz to get over her fear?

I realized with a sigh that keeping up my front was about to get difficult. And now, along with the unanswered questions from before, I also had the new questions to ponder.

I wasn't sure if my mental health was stable enough to endure this facade anymore. But where would everything end?

_We shall see..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yay! Patty POV! I love Patty, I really do. :) Anyway, as you can see, and probably figured out with the reading of APS, there was a lot more going on in that short scene where Jazz was irritated at Danny for stalling outside the car. Review please and lemmie know your thoughts!

Random fun fact: Did you know that the … (called an ellipses) means that something has been omitted? Though we as writers often use the … to stall or slow the story or to create a pause when someone is speaking, it's true meaning played an important part in the first introduction of APS. For anyone who knew what the ellipses meant, he or she could wonder just what was omitted from the story. The omitted part of the story is stuck in the last chapter.


End file.
